The Agony of Being of Slave
by Kawaii-Seth
Summary: Yami is the prince of Egypt and he's found a new slave... YAOI Y/S
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so please don't sue!!! These is one of me first stories, so please e-mail me or review me some suggestions to make this story better for all of you great readers.  
  
Chapter one: Amethyst Eyes  
  
A woman entered through a huge palace door with a young man behind her. The woman had beautiful, sparkling gold eyes with long, violet hair. It was hard to see what the young man had looked like, because of the brown cloak that had covered his whole body, along with his eyes (A/N: I'm sorry if I screwed up. How can you tell it's a guy if you can't see the eyes or the body!! .;)  
  
"What are you here for Shala?" the great pharaoh of Egypt asked with a good-hearted smile.  
"My pharaoh, I've come to hand over my only son to help build your army, to defeat Malik." Shala explained with a respectful tone in her voice.  
"I thank you for your kindness Shala, but I have enough magicians I need to defeat Malik once and for all."  
"But my pharaoh, my son is not just any old magician, he is different from all of the others. That is why we call him 'The Magician of Dark Arts'"  
"I'm sorry Shala, but I have no need for your son. Now take him and leave my-" The great pharaoh was interrupted when his son Yami bent over to whisper something into his father's ear. "It seems that my son wants to see what your son looks like." The pharaoh said to Shala. "I'm so sorry my pharaoh. How rude of my son." She then slapped him hard on the head and shouted "TAKE THAT CLOAK OFF YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH!!" the boy nodded silently, and took the cloak off. Yami stared at the boy in awe. The boy had deep sapphire eyes, sandy brown locks, surprisingly pale skin, and an extremely skinny body. "Shala, your son looks nothing like you. Why is that?" the great pharaoh looked puzzled, while Yami kept staring at Shala's son. "I don't know how he turned out to look like this my pharaoh, but even though he looks nothing like a magician, he possesses great powers."  
  
"I'm sorry Shala, but I have no need for any more magicians."  
  
"My pharaoh, he may look ugly, but-" Shala was cut off when the pharaoh told her to leave once again. Shala looked at her son and said firmly "Why were you even born child? You are so useless, not even the great pharaoh wants you."  
  
"...." The boy was quiet he had his head bowed so that his mother would not see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.  
As they turned to leave the palace, the pharaoh quickly shouted, "Stop!" "Yes my pharaoh." Shala said with sparkling eyes. "It seems the my son Yami would like to keep your son for a personal slave." He explained. "Of course! You may have him then. Have fun with him prince Yami!" she bowed, turned on her heel and left the palace without bidding her son farewell. The sapphire-eyed boy turned around to gaze into Yami's frightening amethyst eyes. the quiet, sapphire- eyed boy knew what was coming next. 


	2. Prince and slave

Chapter two: Prince and Slave.  
  
After being bathed and dressed in the normal 'Slave wear' the sapphire-eyed boy was thrown into the prince's room, to sit and wait for the prince. The new slave decided to examine his surroundings. The room was pretty comfortable a bed with silken covers, a few gold hieroglyphs in the wall, but one thing caught the boy's eye. A golden rod that looked so familiar. 'That belonged to my father!' the boy thought. 'That was the same golden rod that my father used to hit me with.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~~~  
  
"You stupid boy! Can't you do anything right! ?" the boys father shouted at the crying boy with the golden rod in his hand. "I'm.I'm . s-s- sorry." The boy choked out in between his sobs. "You're so stupid! You can't even learn how to summon a stupid dragon! Worthless piece of trash!" after the boy's father had finished his sentence he raised the golden rod over the sobbing boy and brought it down, hard upon the boy's body with full force. Feeling this kind of pain, the boy cried out and continued his sobbing. "Awwww. What's wrong son? Did I hit you too hard? Did I hurt you?" the father asked with total sarcasm in his frightening voice. "Y-y-y- yes." the boy whimpered, now getting himself ready for more pain. "I can't believe that I have a son who can't even summon a stupid Red Eyes Black Dragon!! I swear boy, you look nothing like a magician, act nothing like a magician, and can't even do any magic like a magician! Sometimes I think you're not related to me at all you weakling!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~~~  
  
"Too bad he doesn't know that I both made and know how to summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon. But he is right. I am useless." the boy looked down at the floor and began to walk over to the side of the bed, and sat down on the cold, hard floor. 'I wonder if the prince isn't as bad as others say he is.'  
  
The boy was snapped out of his thoughts when the prince opened the room door and shut it quietly behind him. The new slave grew very uncomfortable when he felt the prince's eyes upon him. The boy was afraid to look up at first, but the prince firmly told him to look up. The boy did so. "You don't look like a magician. Why is that?" the prince questioned his new slave. "Well? Speak."  
  
"I-I- I don't know." the boy's words were stuttered almost pathetically, but he was used to being pathetic.  
  
As if to add more fear to the boy, the prince walked over to stand right in front of him. It seemed like an eternity that the prince just stood there staring at the slave. The prince walked quietly to the side of the slave, and gracefully sat on the bed, without the slave even knowing where the prince was. The slave slowly lifted his head up to see where the prince had gone, but he was nowhere in sight! "M-m- maybe I-I was s-seeing things." the sapphire-eyed boy thought aloud.  
  
"Or maybe you didn't" came a quiet voice from behind the scared boy. Hearing this voice coming seemingly out of nowhere, the slave scrambled over to the other side of the room. "And just what do you think you're doing?" the prince asked with a little anger in voice from the way that the slave moved to the other side of the room without asking permission first. "I-I-I'm sorry m-m-master." The boy apologized with his head bowed and tears streaming down his cheeks. The prince stood up and walked over to the crying slave. "You know. usually a slave would have been punished greatly for pulling away from me. especially a personal slave." Yami explained with his eyes locked on the frightened boy in front of him. "A-a-are you going t- to beat m-me?" the boy asked with fear showing in his eyes. "I should, but you're new. and I saw that your mother beats you a lot. I will give you a break from the pain for now. I will not punish you this time, but I will warn you that if you do it again, you will be punished." Yami warned the boy.  
  
"T-thank you m-master. I will n-never do it again." The slave whispered with shame dripping from every word spoken to the prince.  
  
"Come with me over to the bed slave." Yami said walking to the bed.  
  
"Y-yes master."  
  
Once the prince was sitting on the bed with the slave, Yami decided to ask "So. what is your name? I don't want to call you slave for the rest of the time you're staying here." "M-my name is. Seth" the boy said. "Well Seth. are you still a virgin?" Upon hearing this question from Yami, Seth bowed his head to hide the tint of red that touched his cheeks. "I. um. what I mean to say is.unh." Seth's words were cut off when Yami's hand went down Seth's loose pants and softly stroked his manhood. "Well? Answer me." Yami whispered in a seductive voice. "Oh. yes I am. unh." Seth moaned. Just then, Seth started to get uncomfortable with being touched by Yami. The prince saw this, and removed his hand from Seth's pants. "Are you afraid to lose your virginity?" Yami asked with eyes full of question. ".. Yes." Seth answered truthfully. "What is so scary about losing it. Seth?" "I have always wanted to lose it to. the one I love." "I guess that's understandable. but you do realize that you are a personal slave right? And that you don't have a choice,. when I want to take you, I will take you. You do understand all of that don't you?" Yami asked in a soft voice. ".Yes. I understand. but it doesn't matter. I've never really enjoyed my life. it's always been miserable. and I don't expect it to change. Everyone, who has ever said that they loved me, just wanted me for some pleasure toy." Seth explained with sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Do you trust me. Seth? Please answer truthfully. I won't hurt you if you don't trust me."  
  
"I-I don't know master. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. Tell me Seth, what was your life like. with the magicians?"  
  
Seth told Yami how horrible his life had been. He told Yami how his father was, about his mother and how she didn't want him, how his father used to hit him with the golden rod, and how the other magicians never liked him because he was different. Yami's eyes were tearing up at hearing Seth's story about his life. "I'm sorry your life was so terrible Seth. I promise you that I will not take you until you're ready. okay?" "Really?" Seth asked. Yami nodded. "Thank you so much master. You've made me happier."  
  
Seth started to shiver from the coldness of the prince's room. It seemed that Ra had finally bid the world good-bye and passed on for the night. Yami saw Seth shivering, and he wrapped his arms around Seth's waist and drew him closer to his body for warmth. At first, Seth was scared, but when Yami started to pull them down on the bed to lay down, Seth remembered Yami's promise and allowed him to pull them down. As soon as they were lying together, Seth cuddled up to Yami's chest. Seth felt content for the first time in a long time. He finally felt safe in the prince's arms. Yami started to lightly massage Seth's back in soft circles. Seth looked up at the prince with half lidded eyes and silently mouthed the words "Thank you master." And softly laid his head down on Yami's chest.  
  
Yami: What's up with that? I want to have fun with Seth!!!!  
  
Seth: *Blushes*  
  
Me: Don't worry. that will come soon if the readers want it! ^_~  
  
Yami: *Grins* Okay people. let's review so she'll put in a fun part for Seth and I!  
  
Seth: *Runs out of the room*  
  
Yami: Where are you going Seth? Come back here! *Runs after Seth*  
  
Me: Okayz. well, if I get at least five reviews, I'll continue my story okay?  
  
Also, if anyone has any suggestions for my story, please e-mail me or post them in your review please! Thankies! 


	3. Yami's POV

Chapter three: Thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Yami's POV ~~~~~~~~~ I lay awake thinking about my new slave. It's hard to believe he's still a virgin. I say this because of his beauty. How could someone not want him? I find it hard to not stare at him when he's sleeping. I can think of only one word to describe him right now. Cute. Oh gods, I have never felt this way about a slave before. why him? Why now? War is coming and I've fallen for a slave that will probably never trust me, no matter what I tell him. Why am I thinking so much about him? He's a slave! I shouldn't be holding him! I should be training him for duelmonsters tournaments! (A/N I'm sorry if I messed up. I don't know what they called duelmonsters tournaments in ancient Egypt ^_^;) It is final! I will begin training him as soon as Ra comes to greet the world tomorrow! But I can't help but wonder if this bad or good. What should I care? He's just a slave. a very beautiful slave. Stop that Yami!! You're going to start training him to kill any monster that is summoned in that tournament!  
  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I'm really tired right now and I had MAJOR writers block too. About Yami being cold-hearted and everything. don't worry about okay? He'll be nicer later if you know what I mean ^_~ Anywayz, Yami just doesn't understand everything yet, but he will soon!  
  
I thank everyone for reviewing! I'm new here so I just love getting reviews from all of you nice readers. Thank you for making my day happier!  
  
Yami: Oh no. she's happy.  
  
Seth: *smiles* I think she's funny when she runs around like she does, because afterwards, she's quiet and peaceful.  
  
Me: WEE!!!!!!!!! *runs around the room screaming* No writers block! No writers block!  
  
Yami: O_O;  
  
Seth: ^_^; 


	4. Angry words mean nothing right?

Chapter four: Angry words mean nothing. right?  
  
When morning came Yami woke up and tapped Seth on the shoulder. "Seth. Seth, wake up. It's time to start training for the tournament." Yami kept tapping Seth on the shoulder until the boy's eyes fluttered open. "What tournament master?" Seth asked with a bit of surprise showing in his eyes. "The duelmonsters tournament in a few days. I'm taking place in it, and you're going to be my monster." When these words left the prince's mouth, pure fear shot through Seth's eyes. "B-but don't monsters. kill each other in those kind of tournaments?" "Yes they kill each other Seth, but that's why I'm going to train you. That way you will surely kill any monster that crosses your path in that tournament." "B-but I don't want to kill anyone." "Seth, it's just a tournament to test one's skill in fighting. Nothing bad will happen. Just slice off a few heads, or do some shadow magic with death spell's and I'm sure everything will be just fine-" "You are heartless." Seth interrupted quietly. "What?" Yami asked with pure shock. "All of you humans are heartless. you make us mons fight for your own sick pleasure. We hate fighting. except for the mons who are bloodthirsty." He explained with tears welling up in the icy depths of those sapphire eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to fight in that meaningless tournament."Seth said firmly. "How dare you talk back to me slave! You are going to fight in that tournament no matter what!" Yami shouted with the rage showing in his voice. "No I'm not." Seth whispered quietly. "What!?" "I said I'm not going!!" the boy shouted through his tears. Just then Yami did the worst thing he could ever think of. he back- handed Seth. Seth's head shot to the side with the force of the hit. Now Seth wasn't trying to hold in his tears, he let them flow freely down his pale face. Seth stared up at the once forgiving prince that he had grown so close to in only one night with fear stricken eyes. Once the prince had registered what he had done, he was for once scared at what the magician might do. "Seth. I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hit you." Yami's words were full of regret. It seemed that Yami's apologize was unheard of, because when he tried to walk towards Seth, the frightened slave stood up, whispered a spell, and disappeared. Yami stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Seth appear in front of him and run out the door. Without one word or curse, Yami shot out the door to follow Seth.  
  
On the way out of the palace, a bunch of guards tried to stop Seth, but with one spell said, the guards froze in their tracks. Seth ran past the frozen guards and quietly apologized for the mishap. Yami was close on Seth's tail out in the sand, when Seth accidentally tripped and landed hard enough on the sand to knock the air straight out of his lungs. Seth was now sitting on the sand trying in vain to get up and run, but the lack of air in his lungs made his legs paralyzed so he couldn't get up fast enough. Soon Yami was in front of the slave. "You are going to enter that tournament weather you like it or not. give me your hand." Yami tried to give Seth a hand to help him get up, but Seth looked away and started crying more. "Seth give me your hand!" Yami's patience was running thin now, and he didn't want to hurt the slave anymore than he already did. "No. I don't want to fight. I want peace, not war." Seth choked out in between sobs. "Seth. I really don't care what you think." Yami said firmly. 'Yes I do. I do care about you think Seth.' Yami thought sadly to himself. Seth stood up and tried to run away, but this time Yami was ready. The prince reached out, grabbed Seth by the waist, slung him over his shoulder roughly, and started walking back to the palace.  
  
Once they were back in Yami's room, the prince set the crying slave down on the bed. "Seth, if you don't cooperate with me. things like this will keep happening." Yami explained in a soft yet firm voice. "B-but I don't w-want to fight any o-other mons master." Seth explained with fear and sadness in his voice. "Like I said Seth, I don't care what you think. you are going to fight in that tournament, and you are going to listen to my every command when I'm training you understand?" Yami explained softly. Seth was quiet. "Do you understand!?" Yami shouted this time. "I hate you." Seth said quietly. "What did you say?" Yami asked. "I said I hate you." Seth said a little louder. Yami was aback by Seth's words. Seth turned around to stare sadly out the window. Yami turned his back and bowed his head. 'He hates me? It's just words though. I mean. Angry words mean nothing. right?'  
  
Well. that's it for now until I can right another chappie for all of you!  
  
By the way. the ages in the fic would be: Yami:17 Seth:16  
  
I know it's confusing, sorry about that. but Yami's father hasn't died yet ^_^; 


	5. Eye of truth

~~~~~~~~ Seth's POV ~~~~~~~  
  
I hate him. I hate prince Yami. He's been training me day and night with little rest, and the same goes for food and water. Now I know that no one cares about me. I thought that he would treat me nicely, but I was wrong. How I wish that someone would look upon me as an equal, not some slave that is supposed to pleasure some arrogant, mean, yet very beautiful prince. Did I just say that he is beautiful? Seth you have to stop this! You can't forgive him for something like this. But maybe he can change. Maybe he can be nice instead. no! He's forcing me to kill other mons at that stupid tournament. I think humans just want to force us to fight each other for their own sick pleasure. Humans just want to see death. I want to forgive him, but it's hard. I don't want to fight though. Why is he yelling at me now? I want to curl up into a ball and cry, or just turn over and die.  
  
I'm sorry that this chapter is so small today, but I'm really tired today for some reason. Don't worry about Yami, he'll be way nicer later on in the story. . . he's just being an ass right now because he's used to getting everything he wants.  
  
Yami: I am not an ass!  
  
Seth: Um. . . no comment.  
  
Yami: *Pouts* you're not helping Seth!  
  
Me: Awww. . . thankies Seth for agreeing with me!  
  
Yami: Grrrrrr. -_-;  
  
Seth: O_o; But I didn't say anything!  
  
Me: But of course you agree with me right?  
  
Yami: Seth. . .  
  
Seth: Um. . . *dashes out of the room*  
  
Me: Seth! Where are you going???  
  
Yami: *runs after Seth* I know you agree with me Seth!!!!  
  
Seth: Ra help me! *Whimpers*  
  
Me: Anywayz, please review! 


	6. Important note to all readers!

Authors notes  
  
Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction story ever, but I don't think it's coming out very good for all of you. I was just wondering if maybe I should continue or not? I will continue if you all like it so far though. But if it's annoying for all of you, I'll just drop this story and work on a different one. Please honest with me, you won't hurt my feelings ^_~ But if I get at least three reviews to continue, I will just for all of you!  
  
I'm not trying to be depressing or anything, but I just want people to enjoy my first story okays? Thankies for reading this note. 


	7. The Tournament Begins

Chapter six: The tournament beings.  
  
After long days of training, the tournament finally came. "Seth! Hurry up in and get dressed!! We're going to be late!" Yami shouted. "I'm not going!" "Yes you are!" "No I'm not!" With all of the arguing, Yami got so mad that he broke the door down. Before his very eyes, he saw Seth dressed in a battle outfit that was black, with a gold collar. The outfit was sleeveless so Seth wore two golden bands on each arm. One of the bands was just a plain, smooth band that clung to his upper arm. There was another band on his other arm that was in the same place as the other. On his wrist, there was a golden item that looked like a two- headed serpent that wrapped around his wrist and the two heads seemed to be touching noses. The same was for the other wrist. Yami felt, as if the gods had stripped him of all of his air, he couldn't breath! Seth was so handsome that it took the prince's air away. 'Oh gods. he's so beautiful.' Yami thought. "I'm not going." Seth interrupted Yami's thoughts. "Yes you are." "Then I'll let someone kill me." Seth argued back. "You are going to fight back Seth!" Yami's patience was thinning once again and he did not feel like dealing with the beautiful slave right now. "Seth, you don't have to kill anyone on the first few rounds. but on the last round, it's a death match. On the first few rounds, all you have to do is knock them out." Yami explained impatiently. Seth looked away, and then bowed his head in defeat. "Alright. I'll go." Seth agreed sadly. "Promise me that you will fight with all of your might." "...." "Promise me Seth!" Yami shouted. "I promise." And with that, they started on their way to the tournament.  
  
Once they were at the tournament, they saw a lot of different monsters. There were many different fiends, warriors, dragons, and spell- casters. Seth was amazed at all of the monsters he had seen. Then Seth saw someone he never thought he would ever see again. His brother. His brother didn't look much like him. He had blue hair with black stripes. His eyes are a darker blue then Seth's and they seemed to change color when he gets angry. His costume consists of just a black cloak with a dark magician's suit on underneath (A/N minus the helmet.) His skin was a little darker than Seth's because of training outside a lot. "Yami I-" "Yes Seth." "Never mind." Seth looked away from the questioning prince. "Well if it isn't Seth the wimp." Noted a husky voice. Seth turned around just to come face to face with Miko the dark magician who used to pick on Seth when he was younger. "Oh no." Was all that Seth was able to say before Miko grabbed him hard by the wrists and pulled him up to his body. Seth gasped at the sharp pain in his wrists and cried out for help. "Let go of him!" Yami shouted. "Wow Seth, you sure have gotten beautiful over the past five years." Miko whispered totally ignoring the prince. "If you don't let go of him, you will surely pay the price." Yami warned Miko. "Miko. p-please let me go." Seth was now desperately trying to pull away from Miko. "I'll see you in our battle Seth" Miko whispered. Then Miko licked up the side of Seth's face, nipped his nose, and threw him on the floor.  
  
Yami was seething with anger when he saw Miko lick Seth. 'No one is ever allowed to touch MY Seth.. Wait. did I just think that he's my Seth. Whatever. No one is allowed to touch him!'  
  
Seth sat on the floor whimpering and wiping his tears away. " He's still the tough old Miko that I've always known."  
  
"Seth! Who exactly was THAT guy!?" Yami shouted at the young magician.  
  
"Alright everyone!!! Listen up! We're starting the tournament very soon! So follow my instructions and no one will be left out!!!!" Screamed a very skinny man with a long nose. "We'll finish our talk later Seth." The prince declared and stormed out of the room.  
  
Alrighty! That's it for this chapter! I hope you still like it so far. Yami WILL be nicer very soon so don't worry about mister grumpy pants over there.  
  
Yami: I'm not mister grumpy pants! *Whimpers* I'm not that bad am I?  
  
Seth: You're not bad at all Yami.  
  
Yami: But I feel bad for what I've done!  
  
Seth: *Hugs Yami* I forgive you. Plus, you will be nicer later on, right?  
  
Me: Of course he'll be nicer later! 


	8. Hard Times

Chapter 7: Hard Times  
  
It was time to find out who goes against whom in the first  
round.To determine something like this, the Egyptians would  
write hieroglyphs on a slab and put them in a basket. Next, they  
would have a contestant choose a slab. If the slab said "Not  
included." The contestant would leave. If the slab said, "Duel  
one" the contestant would be in the first round. There is two of  
each number so there would be two duelists with a monster  
fighting each other. The number continues on till number ten.  
There would be exactly six "Not included." Slabs in the whole  
basket so there would be fewer fighters.  
  
"The first duel is Duelist Kimone with his Celtic Guardian  
against Amono with her Lady Panther!" the man with the big nose  
announced.  
The battle ended with Celtic Guardian as the victor.  
  
"The second duel is Duelist Sapphire with his Beast of Talwar  
against Yami and his.. Um . Messed up looking Spellcaster Seth!"  
This earned a laugh from the audience and Seth bowed his head in  
shame. 'Why did Yami have to bring me here?' Seth asked himself.  
  
'Poor Seth. I really wish everyone would leave him alone.' Yami  
thought while looking at Seth whose head was bowed in shame.  
  
After a long battle, Seth had finally won. Though the Beast of  
Talwar wasn't dead, he was just knocked out. Seth looked up at  
all of the faces that were staring at him with utter dismay. It  
seems that they couldn't comprehend the fact that Seth had won.  
"Come Seth, you must rest your body and prepare for the next  
battle." Yami stated as he walked away. "Yes . . . Master . . ."  
Seth whispered trying to walk into the preparation room.  
  
As soon as Seth managed to stumble into the room, all of the  
monsters and duelists stared at him with disrespect in their  
eyes. "Heh. I managed t-to win. heh." Seth tried to be nice to  
everyone. "Hmph I'll pound your face in you weakling!" shouted a  
very familiar voice. It was Seth's brother!  
  
Setsudo was Seth's brother who ran away from home when Seth was  
of the age of five. "S-Setsudo?" Seth stared at his long lost  
brother in disbelief. "Who are you? I don't know you!" Setsudo  
screamed and slammed Seth against the wall roughly making the  
younger spellcaster cry out from surprise and pain. "P-please  
let go of me. I-I don't want to fight you! Please stop! You're  
hurting me!" the spellcaster cried out in pain as the older one  
grabbed his wrists and squeezed them as hard as possible, almost  
breaking them.  
  
"Let him go!" Yami shouted with anger evident in his deep voice. Setsudo hesitated for a moment, then put Seth down. "You're lucky you lame excuse for a spellcaster." Setsudo smirked and walked away.  
  
Yami glared down at the frightened spellcaster and spoke softly "Why didn't you fight back slave?" Seth got to his feet and ran out the door. Yami growled fiercely and ran after Seth. 'Maybe I was too harsh on him.' Yami thought as he ran toward the garden in the place.  
  
Seth sat in the garden with his face buried in his hands sobbing. "I-I just don't understand it. why Setsudo? Why!" He screamed. "Don't understand what slave?" Yami asked from behind the crying boy. Seth visibly winced at the name slave and hid his face away. "P-please don't smack me too hard. master." Seth whispered solemnly. Yami sighed and sat down next to the spellcaster. "You know. I probably should smack you as hard as I can." Yami began. Seth closed his eyes and allowed more tears to slide down his pale face. "But. I won't. Not right now anyway. I just have one question. Who was that guy who tried to beat you up back there?" This question made Seth sob harder. Yami sighed and looked at Seth. 'He is. kind of cute.' The prince smiled and took Seth into his arms allowing him to cry openly into his chest.  
  
So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Quit the story or I'll hunt you down and kill you? Well, review and tell me what you think!  
  
Yami: I want to hold Seth some more!  
  
Me: Too bad!  
  
Yami: Seth! Let me hold you! Please!  
  
Seth: * curled up asleep *  
  
Me and Yami: Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!! 


	9. Please Don't Cry

Hi everyone! I'm sorry about how the last chapter came out . . . my computer was screwing up and wouldn't allow me to do much about what happened with the quotation marks. but I'm really trying! Sorry for not updating in a long time either! School started and I'm kinda stressing now.  
  
Chapter 8: Please don't cry  
  
Yami softly stroked Seth's hair and rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. The prince looked down at his now quiet slave and felt his heart rip into shreds. Seth looked so lost and alone in the world. It seemed that the spellcaster was done crying but he looked like more tears were to come soon. Not wanting to let go of Seth, Yami held him closer and began to hum a soft tune.  
  
(A/N: I know this song wasn't around in Egypt. but it's a comforting song.)  
  
In a dream I hold you close  
  
Embracing you with my hands  
  
You gazed at me with eyes full of love  
  
And you made me understand  
  
That I was meant to share with you  
  
My heart my mind my soul.  
  
Yami gazed at Seth warmly and continued to hum the comforting song to him. Seth seemed to be calming down a little more now, but Yami kept humming.  
  
Then I open my eyes and all I see  
  
Reality shows I'm alone  
  
But I know someday that you'll be my side  
  
Cuz I know god is just waiting 'til the time is right.  
  
Seth snuggled closer to Yami and breathed in his scent. Thoughts were running through his mind that maybe Yami would be nicer to him in the future.  
  
So I pray.until that day (until that day)  
  
When our hearts beat as one (when our hearts beat as one)  
  
I will wait so patiently (patiently) for that day to come  
  
I know some day that you'll be by my side  
  
Cuz I know GOD just waiting 'til the time is right  
  
When Yami finished, he sighed and gazed at Seth warmly. "Do you feel better?" Yami asked quietly. Seth nodded and sat up sniffing lightly. "Good. I need you to be feel the best when you go back to the tournament." Yami stated.  
  
"Master?" Seth asked meekly. "Yes?" Yami replied.  
  
"May I please forfeit from the tournament?" Seth tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
"No. you may not Seth."  
  
"Please master! Please don't make me fight him! I beg of you. I'll do anything." Seth begged pathetically.  
  
"Who don't you want to fight?" Yami asked.  
  
"My brother. the man who tried to beat me up back at the resting place."  
  
"You have a brother? What is his name?"  
  
Seth sighed and tried his best to explain. "His name is Setsudo and he was a great brother to me. He always tried to stick up for me when my mother or father would shout at me. But something happened to him and he began to change. He became angry at every little thing. He ran away from home and now he's here and he doesn't even remember me."  
  
"And what about that Miko guy?" Yami asked, stressing the name.  
  
Seth was frightened by the way Yami had said Miko's name with a burning hatred in his voice. "He was the spellcaster who used to make fun of me when I was younger." Seth explained.  
  
"He didn't seem to hate you." Yami stated. 'Why is this spellcaster Miko bothering me so much?' Yami wondered. "I know master." Seth replied.  
  
"Forget it. You are going to continue to fight in the tournament though." Yami stated. Seth closed his eyes and sniffed. Yami felt a pang of pain in his heart just by looking at the brunette. "Come on. Let's go before we miss a battle." Yami ordered. When Seth made no move of getting up, Yami shouted, "Get up slave and let's go!" Seth jumped and walked slowly behind Yami.  
  
As they were walking back to the tournament, Yami glanced back at the brunette. 'This is going to be the hardest tournament of my life.' Yami thought to himself.  
  
Just then, Miko magically appeared in front of Seth. "Hello there my beautiful Seth." Miko whispered in a dangerous voice.  
  
A scream was heard as Miko jumped on Seth. "Get off of him you heathen!" Yami shouted.  
  
~~~~~ END OF THIS CHAPTER~~~~~ Authors Notes: Well that was fun! Time to get some coffee so I can get started on my new fanfiction story titled "Why?" it'll be posted soon if you are interested! It is another Yami/Seth story though! I think Seth is soooooo adorable!  
  
Yami: Another one!?!? You haven't even finished this one yet!  
  
Seth: Leave her alone. she will do as she wishes.  
  
Yami: Oh boy.  
  
Chibi Seto: COFFEE!!! *runs around the room*  
  
Yami: Seth! Let's go play while she's busy! =^_^=  
  
Seth: -_-;  
  
Chibi Seto: *Grabs Yami and runs downstairs* Need more COFFEE!!!!  
  
Seth: We're accepting reviews please! 


End file.
